Data storage devices enable users to store and retrieve data. Examples of data storage devices include volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. A non-volatile memory may retain data after a power-down event, and a volatile memory may lose data after a power-down event.
Data storage devices are tested (or “debugged”) using a test process. For example, read and write operations may be performed by a data storage device to generate log data (also referred to herein as test data) that indicates results of the read and write operations. A test computer may analyze the log data to determine whether the data storage device operates “as expected” (e.g., in compliance with a design specification).
In some cases, analyzing log data may be computationally complex because of the size of the log data. For example, analyzing the log data may take days or weeks. In some cases, analyzing all of the log data may be infeasible due to an engineering deadline.